His Name
by The infamous hogwarts jaguar00
Summary: Have you ever wondered where the name 'Sweeney Todd' came from? It's all explained in here. SWEENETT


**Have you ever wondered where the name 'Sweeney Todd' came from? Well, you're about to find out...**

* * *

"Eleanor Todd! Get in now! It's late and you're meeting Albert tomorrow!" Mrs. Todd called into the garden and Eleanor sighed, removing her fingers from Ben's.

"Looks like I have to go, Ben," she said, but Ben grabbed her hand again and pressed a kiss to it.

"I'll see you tomorrow though? And you'll tell me all about him?" he said with a smirk and she pulled her hand away, standing up with a frown on her face.

"I don't want to see him. I want to stay with you! Why do we have to be engaged? I want to marry you, Ben!" she said, half wailing, and he stood too, taking both her hands.

"Hush now, there's nothing we can do- short of running away- and for that we'd need all the money in the world," she laughed a little, but a tear still fell. "We'll be together eventually. Maybe your Albert and Lucy will run off together?" he said jokingly, but she smiled and that was all that mattered.

"Yeah, maybe, let's hope so." She said bitterly and Ben moved to press a kiss to her forehead, but she lifted her head at the same time, meaning their lips met for a short, sweet kiss.

"ELEANOR!" Mrs. Todd shrieked, and he pulled back.

"I'll be here tomorrow, at the same time. Goodnight," he said before retreating into the bushes and through the fence into his garden next door. Eleanor smiled after him before moving towards her house and angry mother.

o~O~o

"Mr. T?"

"Hm?"

"Where'd you get the name from?"

Silence.

"Mr. T!"

"What?" he snapped at her, hating to be disturbed from glaring at the fire.

"Why'd you call yoursel' 'Sweeney Todd'? Where'd the name come from?" she asked, with genuine interest and he looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Nothin'. I'm just curious." He swallowed. Usually he would just ignore the question, like always, but he felt he could tell her that. Where was the harm?

"Well, remember when I left? For A- on the boat?" she nodded her head, willing him to go on. "There was this lad-he was so small... and I remember, as Benjamin, moving to talk to him. He trembled the whole way, crying for his mother. I asked why he was there, and he told me that his father had robbed a butcher but died after he had been sentenced, so they took him instead," Eleanor gasped, holding a hand to her mouth as her eyes watered. How could the Judge be so cruel?

"I stayed with him, and sang him the songs I sang to Johanna and he finally slept, but he never woke up. Turned out that before he was put on the boat, he had been beaten by the Judge himself and had lost too much blood..." Sweeney swallowed. He had never told this tale to anyone and it seemed rather strange to do so now, but she was being quiet, and he was willing to make that last.

"I promised him we'd escape and I'd take him to his mother, but obviously that never happened. He had told me that he was called Sweeney, and he was originally from Ireland. I took his name as it seemed fitting. An unforgettable name." He said softly, his eyes becoming misty as he thought back to the ship, holding that little boy; dead in his arms. That was when he had changed. He knew being nice, gentle Benjamin would have had him eaten alive out there, so he had to toughen up...

"Mr. T?" she said, and he looked at her, his eyes puzzled. "You difted off there, love. Where'd you get the 'Todd' part from?" she was eager now. She wanted to know if he remembered. She knew it wasn't likely, but she couldn't help but hope.

He looked at her face, and frowned slightly. Why was she so interested? It's not like his name was anything special. Bloody woman probably just wanted company, but Sweeney didn't want to be the one to say no this time, oddly enough.

"Cell mate-" her heart dropped,"-he called himself Mr. Todd and everyone was afraid of him, but he never hurt anyone. He was a nice fellow, but I was always to scared to go near him. But the name 'Todd'; it was always whispered, prisoners feared his name, so I took it. I wanted people to feel that fear when they spoke of me... it also reminds me of the past, but I can't think why," he says and she closed her eyes and bit her lip, breathing slowly to stop her tears.

"Mr.T, you 'onestly can't remember where you first 'eard that name?" he looked at her oddly before slowly shaking his head and taking a sip of Gin.

"It's my name, love." He froze, and she stoped breathing for a moment. The room was in complete silence other than the wood crackling in the fire.

"What?" he hissed, his eyes dark.

"It's mine, don't you remember? Eleanor Todd, girl who lived next door, girl you said you would ma-" he suddenly sprang from his seat and grabbed her by the neck, pinning her to the wall. She gasped and stuggled to get free, panting desperately. "Mr. T!" she gasps.

His eyes seemed to lose the darkness and anger and they stared at her, looking so lost and confused. His arm then fell to his side, which caused her to fall to the floor, whilst breathing heavily. He just stood there, staring into space, not believing what had happened.

When she could no longer bare the silence, she reached up and grabbed his sleeve. He didn't even flinch.

"I remember." He suddenly chocked, and Eleanor saw him crumple to the ground beside her. His head fell into her lap and she fell backwards until her back hit the wall and he muttered, "I remember. Everything." Eleanor shifted so his head fell perfectly on her lap so she could run her fingers through his hair.

He let her, his mind was spinning. He laid there in her lap, his head buried in her skirts as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh God... you, Lucy, Albert... everything," he laid there in shock and she continued to stroke his hair until he sat up suddenly, grabbing her hand.

"What happened to you? Are you okay? How was the wedding?" he asked her quickly. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off, "oh God! The wedding night! It wasn't awful was it? Did you mange to have your child?"

"Love, please, calm down," her voice seemed to trigger something as he was then silent, but he stared up at her expectantly; almost like a child waiting for a bed time story.

"Well, we married a few days after you left, Albert didn't want to wait... it was short and sweet enough, but you weren't there, it wasn't right. Johanna wimpered the whole way through whilst Lucy sat there, oblivous to everythin' and everyone. She dressed all in black, as though in mournin'. I 'ated that, you weren't dead!" Sweeney continued to gaze at her, willing her to go on.

"An' the weddin' nigh'? I jus' remember it was over with quickly. It was painful... we only did it that once, an' no baby." she said, wiping the eyes. It always makes her sad; she'd only ever wanted a baby. A small thing, completely reliant on her, something that loved her no matter what, something she didn't need to share.

He fell back into her, letting her fingers continue to play with his hair but this time he faced her.

"How did I forget you, Eleanor Todd?" he asked softly and sincerely. She chuckled at that.

"I was 'ardly important, love. You 'ad your Lucy and your Johanna, why would you need your Nellie?" he looked at her, right in the eye, and she stopped toying with his hair. Her breath became caught in her throat as she looked into his dark eyes.

"Because I love you." he whispered and her eyes widened. "I should have told you everyday from the moment I met you, I love you Eleanor Todd. I should never have been blinded by yellow hair, and I-" he was cut off when her lips found his.

Her lips were just as lovely as before, he remembered them. They still tasted the same.

She pulled back and rested her forehead on his, staring right at him. "I love you too, you know." she said with a smile, and for the first time in fifteen years, Sweeney Todd smiled.

* * *

**Ta da! I don't know where this came from, but I quite like it xD I hope you do too xP**


End file.
